


it's dangerous to fall in love (with you)

by stylinsonroses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonroses/pseuds/stylinsonroses
Summary: Harry goes on a summer vacation 
with his friends in a paradisiac beach. The sun 
shines bright upon the window, coloring the 
room golden, as he packs for the trip. This 
summer is going to be the best, he thinks. Well, 
he is half right and half wrong.One can expect anything to happen 
on summertime, except what actually did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First, I would like to say that I do not own anything but the plot, which means I don't own the characters, and all that stuff. I'd also like to ask to forgive all my mistakes (please tell me if you see one!), as this is the first time I write something wholly.  
> I'd like to dedicate this fanfiction to my beloved sunflower, Kirston. Thank you for inspiring me and for being the sweetest person I could ever meet.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this, thanks already.

          He is dripping with sweat as he knocks on Niall's door, already dropping his backpack in a corner as he comes in. The room's refreshing temperature collides with his body's, and he smiles when he sees Zayn, Liam and Nick laying lazily on the floor and the couch. They all greet him with a 'hey' but don't move from their spots.

          "Where's Niall?" Harry asks, and Liam points to the kitchen. "Are you all ready?"

          "Since 9. Niall insists in packing food even though we're stopping for lunch before we get there." Zayn says.

          "It's a three hours trip! There are no cafes around there, only one, which is two hours away from here." Niall screams from the kitchen.

          Harry drops himself on a red armchair, looking up at the clock. "Weren't we going to pick someone up at 11? It's already half past ten"

          "Yeah, Louis' waiting for us. C'MON NIALL." Liam shouts.

          Eventually, Niall is finally ready and they're entering his shiny 63' blue convertible Impala and driving to Louis' house. Niall honks when they park in front of the house, and they wait for him. With his curiosity itching at him, Harry asks "He is your...cousin, right, Grimmy?". Nick giggles, "No, actually he's Zayn's cousin, but we've known each other since birth so, yeah". Harry nods an "ah".

          Niall honks again, and the boy opens the door almost dropping his bag as he tries to close it at the same time. Nick gets out of teh car to hug him and says that he is gonna drive, so Niall climbs the seat to sit on the back ones, where Harry, Liam and Zayn are. Zayn sits upon the car rear, behind the seat, for Niall to seat where he was, between his legs.

          " 'Sup lads" Louis greets as he seats beside Nick, who is turning the car on. Harry catches a glimpse of the blue of his eyes, even bluer than the sky, and it leaves him breathless for a second. Louis turns the radio on, changing stations until he find a good one, which is playing Locked Out of Heaven, and the boys sing along:

          "Cause you make me feel like", they shout, "I've been locked out of heaven" -Liam screams a 'Woow'-"For too long, for too long oh oh oooh".

          The road now is in the middle of a desert, long and straight, and there's not a cloud in the mid-July sky. With the sun sparkling upon the car and their sunglasses, Harry feels like this could not be better. He also remembers something:

          "Hey Niall, I brought you a gift", he says as he looks for the small box in his bag.

          "Is that so?" he turns to face Harry, a smile showing up. "Yeah, it suits you perfectly I'm sure", he hands him the box and Niall opens it in less than a second.

          "WHY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH DID YOU BUY ME PINK HEART-SHAPED SUNGLASSES" Niall screams and puts them on, looking at himself on the rearview mirror. "You didn't like it?" Harry asks, a bit worried. "I OBVIOUSLY DID I'll never take them off".

          "Why did you do it, this bitch now is gonna shower and sleep with them on, for fuck's sake" Louis says, and Harry can see him watching them through the mirror with a little smirk on his face.

          "It is perfect for him, isn't-", Harry was cut by Nick saying "lads, now I'm gonna show y'all just what fast is, check this out" and he hit the gas pedal, the car speeding up so fast it feels like they're flying, the wind breaking through their hairs. In that moment, they felt so alive.

          The trip goes really well, with a lot of loud music and cigarettes. They stopped to get lunch, and hit the road again. They arrived at Zayn's summer home, a house in front of an isolated beach, amongst palm trees and birds' chirps. Far away from the beach, there were small green islands. Not too far, though, there was a cliff, so high it touched the afternoon sky, and a small trail from there to somewhere next to the house. Beneath that cliff, above the water, some big rocks pop up as the tide comes and goes. Even farther away, there was an antique lonely lighthouse, covered with rust and dust, looking like it holds the world's history and all the secrets of the ocean. Behind the house there was a forest, which goes all around there, except on the shoreline, where the white sand rests as the calm waves wash it.

          "Is Peaches here, Zayn?" Liam asks, looking around.

          "Yeah, I think so, she's probably into the forest somewhere. Soon she'll show up." he answers, opening the door with a small rush of hot air. They all go in and unpack, already grabbing their swim trunks and putting them on. Niall is the first to get in the water, running as fast as he can until it becomes too deep to run, so he dives into a high wave.

          "C'mon boys! The water's nice!" he shouts. Harry puts his green towel on the sand along with his sunglasses and slippers. He started to walk around, the waves rolling over his feet, as the other lads run past him. He looks behind and sees Louis sitting on the sand.

          "Won't take a dip?" Harry asks as he approaches him, sitting beside him.

          Louis doesn't look at him as he says, "soon, gotta get a bit tanned", he laughs. "And you?"

          "Yeah, 'm just appreciating the view", he says, looking around at the shiny water and high trees, moving along the breeze.

          When Nick sees them, he shouts "Won't you come, Louis?" flipping his hair off his eyes.

          Louis snorts as he gets up and starts walking, "you won't stay here alone, will you?" he stops and looks behind. Harry mumbles a 'no' and gets up, but Louis has already walked away.

          As the sun goes down, they sit in a circle on the sand, playing guitar, singing old songs and telling stories. Harry seemed to never take his eyes off Louis', who is sitting right across him. When he looks back, Harry doesn't turn away, even though it gets harder to breathe.

          As the breeze gets cooler, they decide to make a fire. When Liam came back with the firewood, he shouted "lads, look who I found!!" and a pearl colored Labrador comes running in their direction, her pinkish tongue hanging from her mouth. Another one comes behind her, way smaller, but exactly like her. The big one jumps on Zayn, and he cuddles her. The smaller one stopped to smell Nick and he stroked its little head.

          "You must be Peaches, right?" Harry says as she approached him wiggling her tail happily. The little one jumps on his lap, licking his face and biting his fingers as he tries to play with it, "and you, tiny fluffy ball?" he says with a goofy voice, smiling as it licked his mouth.

          "Why didn't you tell me she had a baby?" Liam asked as he dropped the wood onto the floor.

          " 'm sorry, this is Blue" Zayn says, shrugging.

          "Why Blue?" Harry asked.

          "It's because of my eyes, obviously, cause Zayn loves me" Niall says, fixing his hair and raising an eyebrow seductively.

          "It is because when he was born, my sister asked me what name we would call him, and I looked at the sea to think, and it just came up." Zayn shrugged.

          "Give him to me, I want to smell this little lad" Louis said, so Harry put the dog on Louis' lap, his hands brushing on Louis' arms. His skin was so hot it almost burnt. Harry felt the flames spreading over his whole body, even hotter than the fire right in front of him.

          Harry sat there beside Louis, so he could play with the puppy (at least that's his excuse). Blue jumped from Louis' lap to Harry's, and Louis rushed to catch him back, his soft hands touching his tummy and thigh, "no, you'll stay here a bit longer you poot" Louis said and Harry laughed. Louis looked at him when he laughed, and asked "what are you laughing about?". "You just called him a fart", he answers, laughing more.

          "Well", Louis says, laughing too, "it's as soft as him, isn't it?"

          "What the fuck did you just say?" Harry says, losing it. Louis loses it too. Harry falls onto the ground, with his hands on his tummy, laughing loudly. "You're comparing a dog to a fart, who even does that, that's mean", he says, looking up at Louis, his moonlit hair looking unreal.

          "Oh shut up, you say that because you don't fart, right, you dope princess?" Harry loses it again, and Blue jumps on him and licks his mouth while he laughs so hard it hurts. Why is he even laughing? And what is this fire burning on his ribcage? It seems to burn everytime he is close to him.

 

 

          The next morning, it is even hotter, and the sea is wilder. There's just the ghost of a breeze, floating softly around.

          "Let's do something in the woods, it's probably not too hot there" Zayn suggests.

          "Yeah, let's go for a walk around there", Liam agrees, turning to face the other to see if they agree.

          "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO" , Niall shouts out of nowhere. "Squirrel hunting!" he says with enthusiasm and the room goes silent, the boys side eyeing each other. "I'm serious. It's very nice because they're so damn agile it's hard to hit 'em, it's fun".

          Besides all the side eyeing, they agreed on that, got some paintball guns and went into the woods. Peaches and Blue followed them all along, playing with every animal that showed up on the way. It indeed was refreshing to walk in the forest, breathe the pure air. The first squirrel they see is way up high a tree, and Niall shots almost 10 times in desperation, none of them hitting the animal, just scaring it away.

          "Who taught you shooting? It looked like you're a maniac", Louis says, and he laughed.

          "My gramma did" he says, serious. They look at him as if he suggested climbing a tree naked. Niall shrugged and kept on looking for another squirrel.

          "There, there's one up there" Liam says, pointing to a thin tree, and then they start shooting, coloring the fluffy animal rainbow.

          As he was looking around, Harry caught sight of a white daisy, so pretty. But it was bent, almost breaking and falling. Harry walked to it and tried to hold it up, but it didn't work. His heart was breaking, a flower so beautiful it can't hold its own beauty, so it hangs off its stalk. He didn't want it to break and die, for it was still young, its pure white glowing amidst all the green around. He heard steps getting closer and looked up. Louis kneeled on the grass, the sticks and fallen leaves, and looked around until he finds a proper stick, straight and narrow. He took a little rope out of his bag, twisting it around the flower's soft stalk and the stick along it.

          "Now it won't fall." Louis says, giving Harry a soft smile, and he can't help but smile too.

          They keep on 'painting' the squirrels, and Niall still can't hit them. "They move so quickly, how am I supposed to hit 'em? My brain isn't that fast" he says, almost looking offended. From that moment on, he starts shooting with anger, saying "YOU TINY BITCHES CANT RUN FROM ME NOW". Maybe it was some kind of reversive psychology, Harry thought.

          "Shh, don't move Liam, there are two behind you" Louis whispers, at some point, "got 'em on my aim, stOP MOV-" he is cut by the sound of two shots, both hitting them. Louis looks where the shots came from, frowning, "why did you do it. They were already on my aim, they were mine!" he whispers shadily. Looking at the shady blue of his eyes, it seemed like the Earth has stopped turning. Sounds cliche but Harry felt like there was no gravity anymore, like he was in outer space, running out of oxygen. Louis too looks like he's lost in space and time, the light inside Harry's eyes being the end of the tunnel. He feels like he got back something he lost long ago, like he found the missing piece of human history. They stand like that for what seems like milleniums, the silence like a black hole swallowing them all in. Until the sound of someone snorting breaks it all.

          "Oops." Harry says, when he can breathe again, biting his lip and forcing a fake smile, while putting his gun down. "I saw you w-" he started to say but he was hit with dozens of shots, from head to toe. He tried to back off, blocking the shots from his face with his arms, screaming for Louis to stop, and he finally reached his gun, which dropped to the floor when the shooting started. He began to shoot Louis back, Nick already getting in the fight as well, until all the boys had joined. A whole lotta shots were fired between laughs and screams (and a lot of name calling), the trees echoing their voices.

         

          It was already nighttime when they came back, all painted and dripping sweat. When they were getting in the water, Niall pushed Nick under the water, who pulled him along, they two splashing into the cool wild water. But, when Niall got up and pushed Nick again, laughing and calling him a 'bitch', Nick accidentally bumped onto Harry, making him fall over Louis. The touch was hot, just like the other ones, but under the clear moonlit water it seemed to burn even more. The second they stayed under water, Harry could see the moon up above the surface, blurry but bright. The stars were too blurry to be seen, lost in the mess of foam and bubbles they made with the fall. The temperature of the water has gone through his bones, so cold he couldn't even feel himself, except his left shoulder, which was still burning from the touch. Underwater, it seemed like time was standing still, and the only thing they could hear was the beating of their hearts, in sync, like an ancient melody. But it all lasted just a second, and they got up fast, to take a deep breath, like all the air from the planet was gone.

          Nick swam to Louis, asking "are you okay?" with a worried look in his face. When Louis nodded, wiping the water off his eyes, he added "Your surprised face was the best, I wish I had taken a picture, it was so funny" and they started laughing. Nick darts a furious look at Harry, and he shrugs. Louis and Nick kept joking about each other, Nick's arm wrapped around Louis' neck.

 

 

          One afternoon, laying lazily under the sunshine, bored, Zayn breaks the silence saying that his friend is throwing a party tonight, a little too far from there, and they all agree to go, cause they've got nothing more interesting to do. For it was almost sunset time, they took the car and drove to the city, to buy liquor and ride around the city for a bit before getting to the party. They park at the front of the liquor store, its neon lights reflecting upon the car.

          The moment they pay for the bottle, they already open it up and start drinking. Nick said that drinking is the best way to get fun started, so as the bottle goes mouth to mouth, they cheer.

          Walking back to the car, they feel the heat on their black skinny jeans of the setting sun. They get into the car, jumping over the doors, Zayn and Nick sitting upon the car's rear, above the back seats where Liam and Louis were. Niall turns the radio on as he starts driving, turning it up.

          Driving fast, the wind messing their hairs, the sun setting behind them, they sing out loud the lyrics to Wannabe, imitating the Spicegirls' voice as the alcohol runs hot through their veins. They throw their arms up at the orange sky, running all the red lights down in a long avenue with almost no traffic. The avenue leads straight to the beach shore's big boardwalk, where dozens of palm trees touched the yellow- ish clouds in the sky, shadowed by the sun that had set behind the buildings in front of them. The sea, seen from the avenue they are coming through, has a dark shade of purple. They scream and cheer along the way, drinking and singing, happy and excited.

          When they arrive at the great mansion where the party's at, the night has already fallen, and they park the car at the end of the street, honking and cheering when they pass by the crowded house.

          They begin walking to the mansion, leaving the empty bottle somewhere in the car. There are people all along the street, entering or leaving the party, some already falling on the floor or throwing up on the grass of the house's garden. The music is so loud it can be heard a block away from there. When they get to the front door, there are two tall bodyguards straight-faced, in black suit and tie and black raybans.

          "Wow boys, looks like the sun's very lit out here, hum?" Louis jokes as he sees the bodyguards wearing sunglasses. "Shit, why did I forget my sunglasses? The sunshine is hurting my eyes" he says, putting one hand above his eyes dramatically.

          As the bodyguards do nothing but stand still, Louis comes closer to one of them, the bearded one, taking his Raybans off and trying them on. "Does it have some night vision shit? Can I see ghosts through it?" he says, looking around.

          "What the fuck are you doing, Louis" Liam says, laughing with the other boys.

          "Please sir, give it back to me." The bodyguard says, serious and rough.

          "What's your name, ghostbuster?" Louis asks, still with the bodyguard's sunglasses on.

          "Higgins. Paul Higgins. Now, give it to me, sir. Or I will have to ask you to leave." He says, sighing.

          "Paul, my bro, didn't you know that right now it is-" Louis takes a look at his phone, "- eight pm?"

          "Sir. Stop or you won't get into the party." Paul says.

          "Oh Paul, there is a party in there? Wow I didn't notice, as well as I didn't notice when the sun came down, that's why I still have sunglasses on." Louis says, making fun of the serious bodyguard, who doesn't say a word. "Listen friend, don't you have sense of humour?" Once more, Paul doesn't say a thing, and Louis insists, putting his sunglasses back on his face carefully.

          Louis turns around, pretending he's done messing with him, but he suddenly turns back around and begins to tickle him. Paul opens his mouth, shocked, and start calling the other bodyguard to help him. The moment the other bodyguard moves to stop Louis, he stops and runs into the mansion, losing sight of them in the middle of the crowd and the colorful lights.

          The other boys enter the party looking after him and laughing at the bodyguards' surprised faces. They find Louis getting some purple drink, coming in their direction.

          "This shit is awesome, it's called 'galaxy shot' I loved that" Louis say, excitedly, offering the other cup he's got in his another hand. Nick takes the cup and takes a sip.

          "Wow this shit is really great. what the fuck is this?" Nick says, passing the cup to Zayn, until they've all tried it.

          "It looks like there are a million stars sparkling inside your mouth, shit" Niall says.

          They drink and dance and have fun for a long time, like there's no tomorrow. When the party is most likely over and they are about to leave, Louis stops, telling them to wait.

          "Gonna get more of the galaxy shit, okay?" he says, a bit drunk, walking back to the table with the cups full of liquor.

          "It's shot, not shit, why the hell are you so obsessed with poo" Harry says, a little drunk too, following him.

          "Oh shut up you master of liquors" Louis says, ahead of him, taking a quick look over his shoulder to Harry. He picks a cup and hands Harry another.

          "Well it wasn't my idea to come here and get more" Harry says, taking a step closer to him and raising his eyebrows.

          "You really think I meant that?" Louis rests his back against the wall, taking a gulp of his drink. "If you were the master of liquors I would be the fucking God of liquors", he says, laughing.

          "Shit, no" Harry laughs too, lowering his head to look at the glittery purple of the drink on his hand. He looks up, the ghost of his smile still haunting his face, meeting Louis' eyes. For less than a second, it seemed that Louis' eyes had dropped to his mouth. Like magnetism, as Harry's eyes dropped to his shining mouth too, their heads get closer and their eyes can't help but fall shut. They feel a burning heat through their bodies that moment, which is not because of the great amount of liquor they drank. Their lips brush against each other, like the wind and the sea, so soft it's like a ghost's shush, as if this moment was just an echo of a past one. Before gravity's too much, a loud voice behind them makes they jump, astonished:

          "Hey lads, why are you taking so long to get those drinks?" Nick said, looking at the cups on their hands.

          "Oh I-I was looking for some clean cups" Louis says, quickly walking around the table and searching for them. He finds a tower of clean red cups, perfectly piled up, and takes two of them, handing Nick one.

          "Let's hurry cause Liam's falling around already, and Niall's singing Rihanna, so we need to go home as soon as possible", Nick says. They get their drinks and get back to the car, yelling and singing all the way back to Zayn's house. Harry's a little bit quiet when they get there, and instead of going to sleep like the other boys would do, he sits on the cool sand, under the dark but starred A.M sky.

          The beach is dark and silent besides the sound of the waves softly rolling around. The blue of the sea is now some dark shade of indigo blue, not darker than the sky. There is only one source of light, pacing through the dark of the night over the infinite sea, the lighthouse. Far away, but not too much, it lightens the calm waters slowly, as if time was just an illusion. Eventually, the light reaches his drunk eyes and shine through his confused mind. Harry looks up to the thousand stars above him, and their calmness seems to soothe him, like they were lost in time and space (literally) but the earth is still spinning.

          He looks back to the lighthouse, and when its light it's about to reach his eyes again, someone eclipses it. Harry tries to distinguish the tenue silhouette, blinking quickly. Louis, he realises, sits down beside him, looking ahead. Even in this darkness, the blue of his eyes are still visible and...alive. Half of his face is illuminated by the lighthouse's light, eventually. Harry can't help but stare at it and try to memorise each detail of the softness of Louis' skin and hair. Louis looks to the lighthouse and says, softly:

          "You know, there's a story of that lighthouse."

          "Is that so?" Harry asks, and Louis nods. "What is it?"

          "They say that before the lighthouse was built, centuries ago, the ships used to get stuck in those rocks in front of it and sink, or lose track of their way home. Therefore, the lighthouse was built and the ships don't get lost anymore, and always come back home, guided by the light."

          "Wow", Harry says, amazed. "I'm speechless."

          "That's the side effect of all the alcohol you drank tonight.", Louis laughs.

          "Maybe, yeah" Harry laughs, and lies down, head up to the sky, his laugh echoing to the stars. Louis lies back too, closer to him, their arms touching.

          After a pause, Harry says: "How many nights do you think it would take to count the stars?"

          "Don't know, probably a lot, right?", Louis laughs. "I'm sorry I'm too drunk to think properly."

          "Yeah me too", Harry laughs too. " I wonder which ones are already dead and we still see them. The universe is really misterious." Of all distances that ever existed between two points, the shortest was the line from Harry to Louis in that moment. It felt like each measure between them had died away. There was always something magical when they got close, but that night, it was even more unbelievably magical. Starlight was prickling at their skins, hot because of each other's body heat.

          "It is indeed very shady", Louis says, "like, how many different ways are there for two people to fall in love in? There are some really quirky ones."

          "Yeah like, it could be in a movie queue, in a random corner or on a concert, by accident or coincidence, I don't know, there are just so many." He says, and closes his eyes.

          "How many heartbreaks and love stories do the stars know? Like, they've been up there all along. They must've seen some incredible things, right?", Louis says, almost whispering.

          "Yeah." Harry smiles, feeling like a thousand butterflies were flying inside his tummy. For a brief second, Harry thinks he felt Louis' hand on his, but it might have been his imagination, he probably was just dreaming, as they were too sleepy and drunk to tell what they were even talking about. They kept talking vaguely about things, falling asleep to each other's sleepy voices, under a million stars.

 

 

          Harry wakes up to the sound of shattering glass, the morning sun blinding him. He looks around, and realising he's alone, he looks to the house, sitting up straight. Another sound of something falling onto the ground echoes around, followed by a few angry screams and a door slam. Harry gets up and walks to the house, still a bit sleepy.

          "What's wrong? Where are the boys?" he asks when he sees Nick coming from the kitchen.

          "They've gone out to buy pizza." he says, not looking at him and walking past him, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Harry walks to the bedroom he's sleeping in, searching for his phone to check the time. On his way, he notices the door of Louis' bedroom is closed. He must be sleeping, he thinks. He hears the front door opening and Liam screaming "who's up for pizzaaaaaa" excitedly.

          They're sat on the sand eating pizza, talking about funny stuff, when Zayn notices Louis' red rimmed eyes and quietness and asks what's wrong.

          "You look a bit strange today." Zayn says.

          "S' nothing. I'm fine." Louis says, not looking up from his slice of pizza. Zayn and Liam exchange glances.

          "This pizza is really great, right?" Nick says, suddenly.

          They keep eating and talking, Peaches and Blue keeping company with them. There's a moment when Blue quietly steals Niall's slice of pizza when he's not paying attention, and they all laugh about it.

          After they eat all the pizza, Zayn suggests playing videogame, being followed inside by Liam, Nick and Niall. Liam sees that Harry and Louis aren't coming along, and asks:

          "You two are not coming?"

          "I am, I'm just gonna...uhm...soon I'll be there okay? Just don't play Street Fighter without me", Louis says, his voice showing weakness, forcing a smile.

          "I'll stay around here for a bit, take a walk maybe", Harry says. Liam nods and goes inside. Louis begins to play with the sand with his foot, the waves slowly washing over his feet, his arms behind his back, looking incredibly small.

          The sky is already taking its orange shades as the sun gets closer to the infinte sea horizon. The water's very shiny, not blue anymore, but yellow.

          "Did something happen today morning? I heard s-" Harry started saying but Louis interrupted him, saying "No, nothing happened.".

          Harry walks up to him, until he's face to face to him, and looking at his tired eyes he says: "I know something happened. Tell me, maybe I can help." And Harry takes his hand to incentivate Louis to look at him, and he did, but didn't say anything."You know I..." Harry starts, drowining in the ocean of his eyes, their nose almost touching, "it's just that... There's no air around me, when we get this close", and, whispering, he adds, "but there's nowhere I want to go."

          Harry's half enlighted face had a soothing look on, his eyes yellow and bright by the sun right beside him hiding beneath the ocean's calm waves. His lips, rosy and soft- looking, seemed to pull Louis in. He almost forgot the world around him. Louis holds Harry's other hand, and strokes it with his thumb. When he looks into his eyes again, he felt like he was shot in the chest, a feeling that's been itching at his ribcage the whole week, hitting him with all its power on that very moment, his heart beating faster than a milliion miles an hour. As he was being overload with fearful memories and feelings, like an overflowing sink, his vision starts to blurry.

          "I can't Harry, I just-" Louis says, looking down, his voice breaking and tears falling to his feet. He lets go of Harry's hands and takes a step back, shaking his head. "Just don't."

          "Why? I- Louis please, I'm sorry, what happened this morning that got you like this? Did someone do something to you? I can help, Louis." Harry says, startled and wide eyed.

          "No, you can't help Harry" Louis almost screams, lifting his hands to his face and pulling his hair back. "Just stop, okay?"

          Harry takes two steps to Louis, takes his head between his hands and wipes some tears away with his thumbs. "Just tell me, please, Louis", his voice trembling as he leans in to look even deeper in his eyes, as if they would show something more. But they only show fear. Louis' eyes fall to Harry's mouth, but he quickly looks up again. The red sky above them seemed to be bleeding.

          "Harry just- just stop okay?" Louis says, taking a few steps backwards and slightly pushing Harry. "I-I think we...you are mixing up friendship with love, I- I can't Harry, I couldn't- Just give it a time, okay? I think we... we are better off apart." And he walks away, leaving a confused and frustated Harry alone as the dark starts to color the once blue sky. His words still echo through the evening's breeze and into Harry's mind, his heart's filled with a pain it never knew before.

 

 

          A few days go by, and Harry is starting to get used to it. Louis does not acknowledge his existence anymore, which makes it worse for Harry to move on and pretend that this burning love he feels just isn't there, this hole in his heart doesn't exist. Harry's confusion mixes with his sadness, for this all-of-sudden break of contact. Did he get too close? Was it too soon to show those feelings? It's been something that he couldn't take off of his mind. He was beginning to think that Louis might feel the same, but after that day, he couldn't get more confused. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt him because he didn't feel the same way for Harry, then when Harry took it too far he had to say that. Maybe it might be it, Harry thinks. He doesn't want him like this, he only wants his friendship. They were so close, it seemed like anything was possible. But now, it feels like there's oceans between Harry and Louis, like they're a thousand miles and poles apart. As if none of that happened. But he felt, he saw it in his eyes that maybe, just maybe, he feels the same. So, why did he walk away? Why he didn't tell what happened that morning? Too many questions were flowing through his head, and he couldn't feel worse.

          As time passes, Louis feels even more guilty and hurt. Everytime he sees Harry and his exhausted eyes, maybe from nights without sleeping, it's like there's a knife twisting inside of his wound. His heart aches with the distance. Each day is worse. The undeniable love he feels for Harry just grows, hurting even more being apart. What he doesn't know, is that Harry feels exactly the same.

          There comes a day when Louis just can't take it anymore. He can't waste any second more, can't hold all this pain inside his chest anymore. He needed to hold Harry close, even if it was the last time. So he walked to Harry's bedroom and knocked on the closed door. It was a hot night, the crescent moon was shining through the living room's windows, and everybody was already asleep, probably.

          Harry opens the door and when he sees Louis standing there, he begins to close it again, saying, with a hoarse voice: "Wrong door." But Louis puts one arm on the way, and says: "No, it's the right one."

          Harry hesitates for a few seconds before opening the door a bit more so Louis could go in. "Listen, I just can't take it anymore." Louis says as he goes in and stop in front of Harry, who's sat on his messy bed, looking confused up at him. Louis sits at the other corner of the bed, and, trying to make it sound confident when he says "I need you to, please, listen to what I have to say". Harry nods, murmuring an "okay" for Louis to go ahead.

          "I... All this time, I... I haven't talked to you, yeah, I know. And I'm sorry." Louis said, looking down at his small hands. "But...Harry, I need you to understand that I...", he looked up to Harry's eyes and held his hands, "I was afraid, Harry. Afraid of what could happen."

          "If you didn't want me to like you like that, you could just say it, you know, I would-", Harry was saying, but Louis cut him off.

          "No, Harry, it's not like this." Louis said.

          Harry asked, "then, explain me why the hell did you do that? What did I do to you? Is there something wrong with me?"

          "No, no, Harry, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, I..." Louis looked down at their hands together. "I was afraid of what could happen to you if we got...uhm...closer."

          "What? I don't get it" Harry looked done with all this, but he felt better than he did all the past days. Having Louis beside him, no matter the situation, always seemed to soothe him.

          Louis took a deep breath, and started telling it all from the very beginning. "You know, Nick and I were childhood best friends, we've known each other since ever and stuff. We were real close, everything we did we did together. When we were teenagers, Nick told me he was in love with me. I said simply that I didn't want us to be like that, cause I appreciated our friendship a lot. And I didn't like him like that, I don't. It kind of set a distance between us, cause he didn't want my friendship anymore, it was ride or die for him. Well, everything was ride or die for Nick. But, after a few years away, he came back and we started talking again, and hanging out together and stuff, just like the old times. I thought he had, like, forgotten that passion, like it was probably some teenager crush. I've even forgotten that, too. We were like that up until these days."

          "What happened?" Harry asked.

          "Well, that day we... we slept outside, remember?", Harry nodded, "the sun was already up when I woke up and went back inside. I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Nick showed up, his eyes a little reddish, asking where I was the whole night. I explained that I slept outside on the sand because it was hot and I was too drunk. He asked where you were, and I said that you were with me there. Nick said 'you too seem to like each other a lot, hum?'. I just nodded and said 'he's a nice lad'. He started remembering how we used to be like that, so close and happy around each other. He said that he missed those ol' times. He said, angrily, 'we fucking used to be like that. Can't you see? He's stealing you from me. But no, he won't'. He even laughed ironically, his voice rough through my ears, like sand falling into water. I said, joking, 'what are you gonna do, then? Stop us from being friends? Tell him to fuck off?'. I wasn't even looking at him, and when I was pouring me some juice, suddenly I felt something sharp against my throat. With a shiny knife in his hands, Nick was holding me from behind in a way I couldn't run away from. He said 'I'm going to fucking kill him. And you. You two won't be fucking together, never. Not like we were. WE are supposed to be like that.' "

          Harry was completely shocked, open mouthed and wide-eyed. Louis continued: "At that moment I thought he was joking. I said 'you've got to be kidding me, right? I won't break down my friendship with Harry just because you miss the old times'. Nick backed off and looked at me in the eyes, his eyes completely dark red. He screamed 'FUCK, LOUIS, I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE? I COULD KILL FOR YOU'. Then I realised how screwed up things were. I said back 'you won't fucking KILL him just because you want me, just because he's an obstacle on your way to me, I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER ME'. I felt completely betrayed, this whole time he was getting close to me because of that stupid highschool love. He took a glass beside him and threw on the floor with anger and said 'I WILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU MINE, LOUIS. I WANT YOU, FOR WORSE OR FOR BETTER.' My head was exploding that moment, I was so angry that I threw the glass of juice I was holding onto the sink, started to run to my bedroom, and screamed 'SO ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING LYING TO ME? YOU FUCKING CAME BACK AND STARTED GETTING CLOSE AGAIN JUST TO FUCKING WIN ME AGAIN? GO FUCK YOURSELF AND LEAVE HARRY OUT OF THIS. NICK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU AND WON'T EVER BE? Stay the fuck away from me with your fucked up lies'. I closed the door angrily, and he probably broke some plates with anger in the kitchen."

          "Oh Louis, I'm so sorry" Harry said, his eyes filled with tears.

          "Harry no, I am sorry, it is all my fault, I had to tear us apart because I couldn't let Nick do any harm to you. I wouldn't take it if he does that, Harry, I cannot lose you, I'm so sorry for all this." Louis said, his voice trembling and the tears falling on their hands.

          "It's not your fault, Louis I'm-" Harry started crying too, and Louis hugged him, so tight they couldn't breathe easily, the heat they both felt now was setting their hearts on fire together.

          "I love you, Harry, I just can't lose you. I knew I loved you back then and now I do even more. Each day without talking to you was like breathing without air, I was dying inside." Louis said and tucked his face on Harry's shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent. He smelled like home.

          "Fuck everything else, Louis, I love you so much" Harry said before choking, his tears leaving Louis' shirt damp. He never felt as safe as he did in Louis' arms, it was like all of his worries had gone away.

          "I just want to love you. I mean, I already do, but I want to love you freely. I need this love to break free from my heart like butterflies, because it is eating me alive. Without you, I sink." Louis said, his voice still with pain.

          "Baby, listen", Harry pulled back from their hug, held his teary face in his hands and swept away his tears with his thumbs, and looked into the deepest blue of his eyes. "We can make it through this. I've got you, and you've got me. We've got each other, and that's all we need. We can be enough."

 

 

          Some days go by, with exchanged discreet glances and smiles, and the summer's at its hottest. It is a quiet and breezy sunday morning, and everybody was asleep, snoring on their messy beds. Everybody but two boys. On the top of the highest cliff around the shiny beach, the only sounds were their slow steps and the wind howling through the trees. They stopped at the cliff's edge, where it was possible to see the entire shore, including the lighthouse. Calm waves wandered over the clear sand as softly as their touches. The wild breeze stopped for a minute, and the place was silent, besides their quick heartbeats. One would feel so lonely up there, but they felt like everything they ever needed was right there.

          "Here we can be alone, have some peace." Louis said, looking into the paradise that Harry held in his green eyes. Harry released a deep breath and smiled softly, feeling light.

          Harry rubbed his thumbs along Louis' hands, and stared into the calm ocean he held in his eyes (calmer than the one right below them). Differently from yesterday, when his worried eyes looked like a swirling sea, now they were of the shiniest and purest blue.

          They stayed like that for long minutes. They held the whole concept of immortality in their gaze, the union between earth and sky. The sound of waves breaking not too far away from them were the soundtrack of the eternity of that moment. The completeness they felt that moment was unexplainable.

          The sun behind Louis molded a golden halo around him, and Harry felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't help but touch his soft as feathers hair, to check if he really was real. He analyzed every inch of his face: his slightly wet forehead, his tiny nose, his sharp cheekbones. Then, his eyes fell on his lips. They looked like slices of peaches, and Harry surely wanted to have a taste.

          The nanosecond before their lips meet, Louis whispered, too quiet he almost couldn't hear it: "I'm in love with you." Harry didn't even reply, just leaned in and poured all his love in a passionate kiss. Louis' hands were ghosting around his waist, pulling him even closer, almost as if they could become one. It felt like they did become one.

          After a thousand minutes admiring and kissing each other, they sit down to appreciate the view. Curiously, the first thing to catch their eyes isn't the extensive blue carpet in front of them, but the imposing lighthouse at their right. At the top of the cliff, they were way closer to it. Its red and white stripes were glowing under the sunshine.

          "With you, I don't feel alone anymore", Harry says, "It's like we're bound to each other's hearts. No matter how far one of us is, we always come back to each other. There's something about you that makes me feel complete."

          "You'll never get stuck among the rocks, cause I'll be there to guide you, I'll be your lighthouse." Louis said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder to pull him closer so he could rest his head upon his shoulder. "You'll never feel like you're alone, anymore." Harry turns his head and kisses him profoundly. The world could end and they wouldn't care, cause now they've got each other.

          It is as they're lost in their moment when a voice cuts through the air around them.

          "Aw, the love doves thought they would get a minute alone to exchange love promises?" Louis and Harry get up quickly and see a shady Nick laughing sarcastically. "You thought.", Nick adds, as cold as Alaska's seas.

          "What the fuck do you want here?" Harry asks, anger already spreading through his bones as Nick's cruel words echo in his mind.

          "Oh did I interrupt something?" Nick shakes his head and adds: "My bad. That was the intention."

          "Nick, why the fuck don't you just MOVE THE FUCK ON" Louis yells, done with his shit. "WILL YOU EVER GET OVER THE FACT THAT I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT? I TOLD YOU. MOVE. THE. FUCK. ON." He says, haltingly, as he takes a step towards Nick.

          "Did you really think you would get rid of me?" Nick laughs again. "Louis, my love for you is stronger than your denials." he says, smiling coldly.

          "Keep your blind affirmations away. Is it that hard to accept that I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU? That I love SOMEBODY ELSE? Stop deceiving yourself and forget about me, life goes ON." Louis said, taking another step, now face to face with him. Nick looked really calm before, now a fire had taken over his reddish eyes, and he screamed: "FUCK, LOUIS. I DON'T FUCKING CARE. FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING LOVER." He yelled with such anger that Louis took a few steps back, until his hand find Harry's and hold it tightly.

          "Wait. Are you on drugs again?" Louis says, as he remembered the moments, when they were young, when Nick used to get so aggressive on parties and sundays, with his red- colored eyes. "Nick you said that you'd quit, years ago. You promised me."

          "Louis, you've left me and smashed that in my face, how was I supposed to deal with that? Oh baby, if you only knew what I did for you. All those years, all I did was love you. My love was here for you all this fucking time, and what did you do? You tossed it in the trash. YOU NEVER WANTED THE LOVE I GAVE YOU. You just pretended it wasn't there at all." Nick said, as he turned his back to the two scared boys. As he said those words, gesticulating, all they could see was his head looking down and his arms' trembling movements. The wind blew through their hairs, setting their skins ablaze, under the hot morning sun.

          "Now, Louis, I've made up my mind. I won't pester you anymore. I can't have you, I know it now." Nick says, calm, still not looking at them. "But if you won't be mine," he says, with a different tone, "THEN YOU WON'T BE ANYBODY ELSE'S" he shouts, turning to meet their scared eyes with a shiny silver gun in his hand, facing them too. They try to scream, but the deafening sound gets to them first, echoing through the trees behind them. And before he starts to feel anything, Harry is free falling, the wind holding him. Louis screams, loud and desperate, running to the edge to try to catch him, only to see that Harry's got a hold on a sharp rock, swinging dangerously, his white shirt now with a great blood stain next to his other shoulder. Louis extends his hand, trying to reach his hand, but Harry doesn't seem to have the strength to catch it.

          "WHEN DID YOU BECOME A PSYCOPATH, ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Louis screams, and feels Nick's hot body coming closer.

          "Aww, the couple of the century is trying to save each other, how cute." Nick says, his cold sarcasm sounding cutting in Louis' ears as he almost reaches Harry's hand. "Luckily, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN" he screams all his anger out, pushing Louis off the cliff. From up the edge, Nick watches as Louis falls, a bullet crosses his chest, a surprised look in his eyes, and Harry does too, screaming a painful "no!".

          With the bluest of oceans as background, gravity pulls the two lovers down, ever so slowly. Physical pain doesn't seem to be a thing for them, as they fit into each other's arms through the fall. The real pain goes beyond their skin and organs. Their heartbeats synchronize, as they always do, but for the last time now. As the wind cuts their skin, no harm could ever get to their loving hearts, which now have become one. They had, not even oxygen was there between them. It seemed like it took eternity until they break abruptly into the warm waters of July, as one. About time when they completely lose the concept of time, the salty (and now red) water envolving them begins to cool down, more each inch deeper. Their hearts were still as hot as the neverending flame of their love, even though the beats are starting to slow down. They don't open their eyes, nor try to breathe. They've no such strength to do so. The deep ocean pressures their wounds, spreading an unbearable pain around their chest.

          And they drown. Like Atlantis, a lost empire that could never be saved. A love story that can never be told, now sinks down the mysterious and deepest waters, where no sunlight can get to. Two bodies, entertwined; one love, everlasting. Not even death is able to take that away from them. Together, until the last heartbeat, that echoes their love into infinity.

 

 

          "If you're leaving for somewhere, no matter what you do

                    I will be with you, oh

               Like a sinking ship out there, I will get to you

                              Before I go sinking too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, yeah.  
> The lyrics at the end were taken from the song "Sinking Ship", by Seafret, so, credit goes to them (by the way, you should give them a listen! Most of this was inspired by their songs.)  
> Thank you for reading. If you'd like to, tell me what you think of my story! You can leave a comment here or you can find me on Tumblr: stylinsonroses.tumblr.com 
> 
> xx


End file.
